El primer beso
by noroxia
Summary: acá les traigo una nueva historia de mlp sería la continuación de "el pequeño corazón de Spike", les dejo una introducción haber si se enganchan jejeje Spike y Sweety Bell llevaban saliendo casi tres meses después de que él había sido rechazado por rarity, él y ella estaban muy felices de salir y conocerse, citas muy inocentes en donde salían a caminar por el parque,...


**El primer beso**

Spike y Sweety Bell llevaban saliendo casi tres meses después de que él había sido rechazado por rarity, él y ella estaban muy felices de salir y conocerse, citas muy inocentes en donde salían a caminar por el parque, tomar helados, jugar en los prados y entremedio de los árboles de Apple Jack, todo era muy hermoso, sin embargo ambos sentían como que algo les faltaba o más bien dicho dar un próximo paso en el cual ambos reusaban de hablarlo y mucho menos pensar en hacerlo, pero el tiempo igual no se hizo esperar y revelarlo, un día Sweety se encontraba con sus amigas y Scootalo en medio de una conversación espontanea le pregunto entre otras muchas cosas que estaban hablando acerca de si ya había besado a spike.

Scootalo pregunta a Apple Bloom en tono picaresco

–oye ya has dado tu primer beso?-

a la cual ella responde un poco avergonzada –no, claro que no, además no tengo novio, pero no debo negar que me encantaría tener uno y dar mi primer beso eso no lo puedo negar-

Scootalo tratando de investigar un poco más le pregunta - y dime ya tienes algún pony en mente para conquistar?-

Apple Bloom contesta –no, aun no tengo a nadie en mente ni en la mira para conquistar-

ésta se queda en silencio durante un momento y se acuerda de que Sweety Bell tiene a alguien y al acordarse de aquello no tarda en preguntarle de inmediato

–oye Sweety y tú ya has besado a spike?- ambas chicas la quedan mirando con los ojos brillantes y esperando una respuesta positiva y además esperaban una historia algo romántica acerca del primer beso de su amiga, pero la respuesta como que no las convenció mucho

–no, nada aún no he dado mi primer beso con spike y de echo quisiera que pasara, pero veo que él es muy tímido como para que se anime a besarme- las chicas tras oír esto se desanimaron y Apple Bloom sonriéndole dijo –bueno ya tendrán tiempo para besarse y como sabes si ese es tu talento especial me refiero a que ese podría ser tu cutie mark, una "besadora" excepcional- sweety bell solo la miró muy sonrojada y dijo -no seas tonta, no creo que ese sea mi talento especial…-.

Por otro lado estaba pasándole algo similar a Spike solo que su interrogadora era Twilight, mientras toman el té ella lo mira y con algo de curiosidad le pregunta

–oye Spike, ya has besado a Sweety bell?- spike al oír esto escupe el té y le dice de forma un poco acelerada y nerviosa

–no, claro que no, como se te ocurre que íbamos a hacer algo así además solo llevamos saliendo poco tiempo-

Twilight lo mira y le dice un poco desconfiada –poco tiempo?, estas seguro? Para mi tres meses no es nada poco tiempo como para que no haya pasado nada, pero está muy bien si ambos no se sienten listos esto no es nada fácil-

él la queda mirando y le dice –oye Twilight no le digas a nadie por favor o creerán que soy un fracasado por favor-

a lo cual responde –no, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie; solo un consejo hazlo pronto o quizás nunca sabrás de lo que te perderás-.

Una tarde Spike y Sweety se juntaron para dar una vuelta en el parque y ambos llevaban consigo las conversaciones que tuvieron, desde un principio se saludaron como siempre lo habían hecho cada vez que se juntaban en antiguas citas solo que esta vez estaban claramente más introvertidos como metidos en sus propios mundos pensando acerca de su primer beso y que deberían dárselo era una clara presión para la pequeña pareja.

Esa misma tarde estaban sentados en una banca ambos comiendo un helado spike en su inocencia le miró los labios a Sweety bell mientras ella disfrutaba de su helado de frutilla y pensaba para sí mismo

–tendrá un sabor delicioso besarla? o rayos nunca lo sabré si no la beso-

mientras estaba en eso ella lo interrumpe diciéndole de forma tierna –que miras "spiky waiky?"-

él sin saber que responder le dice –mmm… pues nada, nada…-.

La cita siguió su ritmo normal, jugaron, e incluso se tumbaron en el pasto para una siesta, hasta que llegó la hora de la despedida.

Ambos se dieron un adiós un tímido abrazo y tras eso se quedaron mirando las caras por un momento, luego fueron sus ojos los que se cruzaron, pero todo se quedó hasta allí nada más ya que los dos se sintieron un poco abstraídos de dar el siguiente paso, ninguno de los dos asumía el hecho de que ya tenían que besarse.

Spike se fue a su casa un poco pensativo y distraído por su parte Sweety también se fue de esa manera. Al llegar él a casa lo estaba esperando Twilight como era de costumbre y al verlo entrar aparte de saludarlo le pregunta de forma muy presurosa

-y? ya la besaste?-

Él le responde con un poco de vergüenza -no, aún no ha pasado nada Twilight, todavía no lo he hecho-

-no puede ser deberían besarse, además es un paso muy lindo que no deberían pasarse por alto, bueno esa es mi opinión- le dice Twilight con mucho respeto.

Por otra parte Sweety Bell es pillada por su hermana Rarity y también la interroga de forma muy incisiva –oye querida como te fue en tu cita con spike?-

Ella le responde –pues lo normal jejeje, lo normal…-

-como que normal a que te refieres con eso, bueno quizás yo me referí mal al preguntarte quiero decir si ya diste tu primer beso con spike- le replica

-pues nada, todavía nada, lo que si no pude evitar observar que él me miraba mucho mi boca cuando estábamos en la fuente mientras yo comía mi helado- confiesa esto sintiéndose muy avergonzada

Y ella al escuchar eso le brillan de inmediatamente los ojos la mira y le dice – ho enserio? Y que estamos esperando para tu próxima cita yo misma te asesoraré para ponerte muy linda y colocarte tus labios muy lindos y de un color muy hermoso para que a spike lo dejes vuelto loco, vamos dime cuando será la próxima vez que salgas con él-, ella le dice un tanto desconcertada –pues creo que el día sábado en la tarde aunque no estoy muy segura pues creo que ese día el ayudará a Twilight a hacer algunas cosas-

-mmm ya veo, bueno querida será mejor que confirmes esa cita y que la cambies para la noche, yo misma te reservaré unas entradas al mejor restaurant de todo Ponyville para que sea una noche hermosa, que tu primer beso sea inolvidable-.

Ella con todo entusiasmo fue a reservarles una mesa para los dos, mientras iba en camino a eso se encuentra de casualidad con Twilight al verla la llama de inmediato y ella sin titubeos responde a su llamado.

–hola Rarity como estas, que haces por estos lados- le pregunta a lo que responde

–pues mira querida vengo a reservarles una mesa a mi hermanita y a su novio Spike para que puedan tener una cita inolvidable y además para que ellos por fin puedan darse su primer beso-

al escuchar eso Twilight le dice de forma presurosa

-tengo una mejor idea porque no mejor yo hablo con la princesa Celestia para que tengan una cena en el reino en uno de los balcones más románticos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas ellos dos solos, con ese nivel de ternura, privacidad y además que estarán iluminados con luz de velas no creo que no soporten el no poder besarse-

Rarity tal como si le hubieran contado el mejor cuento de hadas del mundo le responde llena de entusiasmo –si querida, que buena idea!-

Así que Twilight se dispuso y consiguió sin problemas el balcón y toda la parafernalia para la pareja de enamorados e incluso puso un telescopio como a un kilómetro de distancia del balcón para espiar ya que quería ver el primer beso.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el dia sábado en la noche previo a eso en la tarde Rarity empezó a ayudar a su hermana a elegir un vestido bonito de seda muy fino de color rojo también la ayudó hacerse un buen peinado muy hermoso. Por otra parte estaba Twilight poniendo a Spike muy mono también le rentó un smoking elegante, se consiguió un perfume caro, fino y exótico para que se lo pusiera entre tanto arreglo él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y le dijo a ella

–oye Twilight es muy lindo todo lo que haces por mí, pero no crees que es demasiado?, quiero decir es solo una cita no es diferente a otras que he tenido con Sweety Bell-

A lo que ella le responde –sí, lo sé, pero es que…-

-ha! Ya sé es por lo de mi beso, verdad?, pues mira no se si aún estoy preparado, aunque debo admitir que me gustaría tenerlo- le replica un poco molesto

Ella sin saber que decirle ya que él le pilló las intenciones de que quería que se dieran el beso, solo le respondió

–bueno si pasa, pasa y si no que se le va a hacer, solo te diré esto tómalo como consejo y no te enojes, vale?-

Llegadas las diez de la noche Sweety y Spike llegan juntos al palacio de Celestia un garzón recibe a la pareja y los conduce hacia el balcón que bellamente decorada con telas finas, velas de todos colores que iluminaban el ambiente y la luz de la luna que iluminaba justo la mesa en la que encontraban ambos, una música de ambiente elegante sonaba bien suave y es que Twilight y Rarity contrataron a Octavia para que no estuviera tan silencioso, Sweety Bell se sentía como en el paraíso nunca imagino que su hermana se preocuparía tanto por ella y su novio, la cena transcurría normalmente ambos comían, bebían y conversaban, desde lejos Twilight y Rarity estaban observando se turnaban cada cinco minutos para mirar y ya casi pasada una hora Rarity dijo impacientemente

-hay que se demoran, estoy muy nerviosa por verlos-

Twilight la interrumpe

-si tú estás nerviosa, imagínate como están ellos-

Mientras tanto en el balcón del palacio Sweety y él ya casi terminaban de comer puesto que iban en el postre que era un delicioso helado, una vez terminado de comer ambos de acercan a la orilla del mirador ya casi se le habían acabado los temas para hablar y se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban los hermosos jardines imperiales, un cálido viento salió y acariciando la piel de la pareja y de la nada Sweety Bell dejó entrever que quería ese beso porque le dijo

-spike, porque no lo intentamos?-

-intentar que?- dice con algo de inocencia

-darnos un beso, quiero decir llevamos un buen tiempo saliendo y bueno… quiero que nos besemos, si no te molesta por supuesto-

-no, claro que no me molesta y es que yo también quero besarte, me han hablado mucho que es lindo y otras cosas- le dice Spike

Ella le dice con cierta elocuencia –apuesto que Twilight te dijo todas esas cosas-

-jejeje sí, es cierto-

-a mí me lo dijo mi hermana, también quiere que me bese contigo, bien, que te parece si lo intentamos?- le dice ella

La pareja con mucha paciencia y mucha timidez se comenzaron a acercar, spike le acariciaba la cara mientras se aproximaba a la cara de ella poco a poco cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar y pese a sus nerviosismos, estando muy cerca de juntar sus labios él le dice con una voz baja

-siento mariposas en el estómago…-

Ella se sonríe y con un tono de ternura en su voz le responde

-No seas tonto mi "spaiky waiky"…-

Un silencio imperó sobre aquél balcón, un tibio y sutil viento salió, ambos sentían sus respiraciones confundidas, juntaron sus labios y sus alientos se mezclaban dejando pasar un dulce sabor, se besaron de forma muy tierna, él la abrasaba y no la soltó en ningún instante, una mano se hundía entre su pelo y la otra acariciaba su rostro, la luna llena de ese momento junto con las velas eran las únicas luces que alumbraban aquel espacio en que ellos estaban, cuando ambos terminaron y al separar sus bocas húmedas ellos dijeron al unísono casi como si se hubieran leído la mente.

-quiero que me des uno así todos los días y cada vez que te vea y tú me veas…-

Tras eso otro beso casi instintivo e igual de profundo salió y otra vez conectaron sus bocas.

Mientras tanto Twilight y Rarity miraban como la pequeña pareja se besaba, aquella noche fue mágica para ellos dos juntos sintieron algo nuevo y que además difícilmente podrían olvidar.

ese es mi nuevo relato espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
